The present invention relates to the field of photography. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photographic camera having a self-timer and a self-timer for use in a photographic camera.
One of the most popular camera features is the self-timer. The self-timer is a user activated feature that causes the camera to capture an image at a set period of time after the timer has been activated. The primary benefit of this feature is that it permits the user of the camera to position the camera to capture a scene, to engage the self-timer and then to position themselves in the scene prior to exposure.
Cameras having self-timers have been known for many years. Some self-timing cameras have a mechanical self-timer with clockwork type arrangements inside the camera to capture an image at the end of a delay period. An example of such a mechanical system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,154. Other cameras use electronic systems such as timing circuits and microprocessors to cause a camera to capture an image at the end of a delay period. An example of such an electrical system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,675. The mechanical and electrical systems of the prior art can be complex and costly. Thus, what is needed is a low-cost camera having a self-timer and a low-cost timer for use in a photographic film camera.
According to the present invention there is provided a camera having at least one image capture system. A timer latch is biased for movement between a lock position preventing an image capture system from capturing an image and a release position that allows the image capture system to capture an image. An actuator is biased for movement between a first position separated from the timer latch and a second position moving the timer latch into the release position. A damper is positioned to engage the outer surface to slow the movement of the actuator.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a camera having at least one image capture system having a movement actuated shutter and a lever biased to move the shutter. A timer latch is biased for movement between a lock position preventing the lever from moving the shutter and a release position permitting the lever to move the shutter. An actuator is biased for movement between a first position separated from the timer latch and a second position driving the timer latch into the release position. A damper slows movement of the actuator. Movement of the actuator is damped during a first range of actuator movement and is undamped during a second range of actuator movement proximate to the second position.